First Night
by Symphony of the Ravens
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera have been dating for a while, and now Yamamoto thinks it's time to do IT. Plotless fluff and smut, and M for the lemon!


**Aly: I've been having some trouble writing the next chapter of "Together Forever, Or Never," so I deiced to see if writing some 8059 fluff/smut might help. Warning, this is pretty much plotless, and my first lemon. So don't expect much. I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Yamamoto's PoV

* * *

It's been about a little less than a year since I confessed to Gokudera, nine months since he finally accepted my feelings and returned them, six months let me hold his hand, and three months since we been doing "couple" like things, like kissing and dating. I know Hayato is cute and I really do care for him, but . . . sometimes I feel unsecure about this relationship of ours.

"Oi, yakyuubaka are you even paying attention? If you're not then why should I be wasting time with you?" my boyfriend hissed holding the math text book that I'm suppose to be studying. His annoyance was clear as day to me, but I always enjoy his reaction when I play dumb.

"Eh? Did Hayato say something?" Gokudera's left eye twitch, his fingers started to ache for the familiar dangerous dynamite that was always on his person somewhere, I could feel the murderous intent radiating from him. I just simply laughed it off and slouched over the table, covering the papers I should be studying. "Maa maa, is something wrong, Hayato?" I asked enjoying the feel of his name on my tongue.

"What do you think you stupid moronic baseball nut! And who the hell said you could call me by my first name?" the almost full blooded Italian yelled. I frowned slightly at the second question, why could I call him that? We were dating, so it shouldn't be a problem? Why was Gokudera so cold at times?

"I don't know. . . I just thought that since we've been together for so long I could."

"Phh, don't get think so highly of yourself, yakyuubaka."

Yeah, it was times like these that made me feel like we haven't progressed in our bond at all. I never expected anything too romantic or flashy from Gokudera, nothing like chasing each other at the beach, or riding the ferris wheel at night with fireworks outside. But couples told each other they cared, and sent them small surprises, and eventually did _it_. The three letter word that was on the mind of every teenager, even mine at times, S-E-X.

Sex.

It would be okay, right? If we did do it now, we have been together for a while, and I do love him. But, I had no idea where he thought we were at. I don't want to rush him or anything. I would wait forever and ever for Hayato. However, in the back of my mind a small dark voice brought up this one question that I rather not think too much on.

_What if he doesn't ever care for you?_

Like I said before, I have some insecurities on my relationship with Gokudera. I've been told that everyone has them, but it doesn't feel like it. I just wish I knew what Gokudera thought of me, what he liked about me, and when we could perform sexual intercourse. That's all, I don't think that's too much to ask for. . .

"Snap out of it!" Gokudera said snapping his fingers getting my attention again. "What's up with you today?"

"When can we have sex?" I asked bluntly starring at my boyfriend. I waited patiently as his faced turned from confusion, to embarrassment, to piss off in a very short time span.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? NO! NEVER! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" he screamed as he face became red out of rage. My frowned deepened at how he answered my simple question. I couldn't hide my disappointment at all, and I also couldn't stop my next one word question from slipping.

"Why?"

"Huh? Why? Because it's dirty and disgusting and I said no so that's all there is to it!"

"Oh. . ." I sighed, letting my frown take over my face as I slumped down once again. Well that ended that conversation.

After a while of "studying" I decided to play dead and just pretend that I fell asleep. Nothing made sense, and I did feel a little tired from today's baseball practice. Just not tired enough to pass out like that, but Gokudera didn't need to know that. I could hear him curse when he finally notice that I was "asleep," and then I heard his footsteps move away from the small table. Just as I was about to sigh at how cold Gokudera was, I heard his footsteps once more, walking _towards_ me. Shortly after I heard his footsteps, I felt a blanket cover my back.

"Falling asleep just like that. . . Idiot," I heard Hayato tisked before he kissed the top of my "sleeping" head. My smile returning back at full force at the kind gesture, I could barely sit still, but I did because I knew he'd be piss if he found out I was awake. And I wanted this moment to last for a little bit longer. Once again Hayato made the move to leave, but not before I heard something that made me love him even more. His embarrassment was clear when he said, "See you later, Ta-Takashi. . ."

Yeah, it was times like these that reminded me that things between us had change. And for the better I might say.

* * *

Gokudera's PoV

* * *

That bastard! What in god's name made him ask such a question? What if his dad was there? Then what? Gawd I hated him sometimes, it hurts me at how stupid he could be. Just thinking about it made me feel the urge to help the world and kill off the Rain Guardian. The only thing that was stopping me was the one fact that I do have those stupid lovey-dovey feelings for him. And it did make my heart twinge a bit when I saw his disappointment when I said no this afternoon. That look didn't belong on his face, and I would have agreed, but. . . I had my pride to think about too as Juudaime's right hand man. I couldn't show that kind of weakness to anyone, not even him! That, and I was embarrass about it too.

And yet, that whole paragraph above this one is pretty much pointless since here I am now at Yamamoto's, in the most "seductive" outfit I could find in my closet, some tight black leather pants, a open white dress shirt that hung loosely from my body, and black silk tie. I had no idea why I was here at night, sitting on the yakyuubaka's bed surrounded by baseball related shit that he enjoyed so much, waiting for him to enter his room for the night and surprise him. Did I really feel that guilty of what I said to Yamamoto? Well guilty or not, I was ready to leave and pretend that this never happened, but of course as soon as I thought that, he walked into his room.

Oh shit.

"Go-Gokudera?" He asked with his mouth open, and his eyes looking at me up and down. I could feel my embarrassment grow, as I became red from my neck to my whole face. I just wanted to disappear right now. . .

"Y-Yeah what is it, yakyuubaka?"

"Umm. . . Why are you. . . Is this because of. . ."

"Just shut up," I hissed walking towards him before I kissed him. Thankfully he reacted to my kiss as well as snaking his arms around me and under my shirt, touching my back. I shivered slightly as I broke the lip lock and ordered, "Bed."

Smiling like a little kid at a candy store, he walked behind me as I guided to him to his own bed. Oh what did I get myself into?

* * *

Third Person PoV

* * *

When the two teen reached the bed that would be the place of their first night together, Gokudera tried to tempt his boyfriend by slowly removing his skin tight pants. The leather material peeled off slowly, revealing smooth pale skin, as well as the fact that the bomber didn't wear any underwear. The silverette's manhood was needy and just calling out to Takeshi. Not wanting to let the little guy down, he got on his knees and took the penis inside his wet mouth.

"Wh-What the- ahh!" Gokudera moan feeling the slick tongue run across his head, as well as fingers playing with his balls. Unable to stand anymore, he fell onto the bed. He heard a pop as the contact between the two of them ended. While Hayato had countless of dirty dreams about the teen before him, no dream could even cover a fraction of what he felt now, and that was just from being sucked off a little.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked crawling on top of the Italian. He nodded in response unable to breath properly at the moment. Panting, and sweating, the Japanese moved in to kiss his boyfriend. However, before that could happen small hands pushed the raven haired teen away. Takeshi was confused; did Gokudera change his mind, or what?

"It's unfair . . . Strip," the silverette pouted grinding his knee in the taller teen's crotch. The friction from the fabric sent waves of pleasure through Takeshi's body, and making his need for the other grow. Deciding that Gokudera's wish was his command, he removed his cotton shirt.

"Is that better?" He asked teasingly noticing how the teen under him was looking at him longingly. That question snapped the bomb technician out of his daze, as a light glare was directed at the Rain Guardian. Nope, it wasn't enough for Hayato. Laughing he grabbed the pale teen's hands, and brought them to the hem of his pants. "Think you can help me?"

Gokudera was completely red hearing this and almost touching _that._ But he asked for it, so he would have to go through with it. Swallowing some of his drool he didn't know he was collecting, they both removed the jean material as well as his boxer to uncover Takeshi's erect cock. The leaking tip and flush organ looked so. . . so . . . yummy to the Storm Guardian for some reason. Amazed at the large penis, found himself giving Yamamoto a blow job. The salty pre-cum tasting more addicting that his cigarettes, Gokudera found himself getting even more hard, if that was possible. Takeshi ran his fingers through his lover's mane as he forced him to deep throat him. The blissful wet heat that he was being offered was so good, he couldn't stop himself.

"A-ah Takeshi!" Hayato gasped unable to fit the cock inside his mouth anymore as it kept on growing. The Rain Guardian's pre-cum and his saliva dripped off his lips as he coughed. This erotic sight took the swordsman's breath away, the way Gokudera's hair and dress shirt clung to his sweaty hot body, how his lip parted just slightly, and how his crystal clear emerald eyes looked up at him with longing.

"Hayato. . ." he breathed out before tackeling the said teen to his bed, kissing him and touching him, making sure to memorize each cell of the other. Muffle moans could be heard as Takeshi played with one of his nipples with one hand, and with his penis with the other. Oh those beautiful moans that only encouraged the baseball maniac more, kissing and biting at Hayato's neck, he made sure to leave his mark.

"S-stop! Pl-please!" the pianist begged feeling himself about to orgasm any moment. Bringing his lover's face up to his, his felt face burned crimson red at what he was going to say next. "I-I want to cum wi-with you. . ." Hayato pleaded in a whisper, unable to believe that he would ask for such a thing. But he did, and he was rewarded by the sight of three long tan fingers. Knowing what to do, he gently sucked on them, because _maybe_ he did do _some_ investigation on sex between two males. Imagining it was Yamamoto's cock he was sucking, he made sure to wet the three digits, looking up at the owner of the said fingers. When the fingers were taken away, he soon felt one of those fingers he sucked up his ass.

"Tell me if it hurts, Gokudera," Yamamoto cooed lightly kissing his lover. The Itailan nodded as a second finger joined in, scissoring and stretching the tight ring of muscle. It wasn't painful per say, just uncomfortable. He felt himself tightening around the fingers, not wanting to be expanded anymore. "Relax," was the simple order the taller gave seeing the discomfort of the European's face. And as he said that, he found Gokudera's sweet spot, waves of pleasure swept over the bomber as he relax as he was told to. He could barely feel the third and final finger slip in, because Yamamoto kept hitting that spot again and again.

Feeling that Hayato was ready he stopped his finger fucking, leaving the silverette feeling empty. A whimper of sadness came from his throat at the lost of the fingers, but it turned into a gasp of pain/pleasure as Takeshi took a hold of his throbbing manhood and teased the entrance of Gokudera. Both boys looked at each other as the swordsman began his journey inside the tight cavern of Smokin Bomb Hayato. He wanted to ram in and out of the hole, but he held himself somehow because he saw that the guardian under him was in pain. Trembling he leaned down to kiss his uke in hopes of distracting him from his pain, as well as distracting himself as well.

"I'm sorry Hayato, I'm sorry. . ." he repeated lightly kissing his lover, wanting to take away the pain.

They stayed like that for a while, and after what seemed like forever for the seme, the bomb technician whispered, "You c-can mm-move. . ."

Well Yamamoto didn't need to be told twice. He started moving into the tight slick vergin ass of his lover, his cock diving in deeper with every thrust. Finally when he was in all the way, he found that spot that made Gokudera see white. Moans and pants could be heard from the Rain Guardian's room, as both called out each other's names, wanting more of the other. By now their movements were wild and needy. They didn't care if they were loud, or messy, all there was for them was their other male, and the feeling of bliss as their climax was drawing near.

"Ta-TAKESHI!" Gokudera yelled being the first to cum, his seeds covering the both of them, and his ass tightening even more. The pleasure was so good, it was unbearable for Yamamoto, after a few more thrust he too orgasm. The Japanese fell on top of his lover, but not crushing him. Both panted, enjoying the afterglow of sex together.

"I love you Hayato," Takeshi sighed once he found the energy to speak rolling over so he wasn't on top of the said Italian.

"Don't say such embarrassing things idiot," Hayato hissed missing the warmth the other gave him. Subconsciously he moved so he was cuddling with his lover, making sure he wasn't cold anymore.

_So was that it?_ Thought Yamamoto, _Could Hayato just be too shy to show his feelings? _It explained a lot, and the raven haired teen couldn't help but to think that it was kinda cute too. Smiling he hugged the smaller frame of the silverette, not wanting to ever let him go. "I love you Hayato," he said again.

"Cut it with the shit will you, yakyuubaka?" Gokudera hissed, even though he returned the hugged. "Don't say such things. . ."

"Haahaa, I'm afraid I can't. I want Hayato to know what he means to me."

"Tch, fool. Why do I love you again?" He sighed not thinking about what he just said. When he realized he said that he did love the tall baseball star he looked up to see a smiling Yamamoto who also realized what he said. Feeling his face he hot, Hayato burred his head in Takeshi's chest, hoping to hide his embarrassment. The Rain Guardian chuckled lightly as all doubts on their relationship disappear, leaving only happiness and hope for a bright future for the both of them.


End file.
